Having Tens of Fun! (Barney
Having Tens of Fun! is the 17th episode in the second season of "Barney & Friends". It originally aired on October 19, 1993. Plot Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain visits the school to show the kids fun counting activities. Meanwhile, Mr. Tenagain has a very special surprise for Baby Bop! 'Educational Theme: '''Counting and Numbers '''Poems: '''Hello! Hello! Hello! Again! / A Very Simple Way to Make the Number 10 '''Stories: '''Ten, Nine, Eight Recap The episode starts where Kathy, Min and Tosha waved goodbye to the other kids and play a game of hopscotch with the song, "One Two Buckle My Shoe". First, Kathy takes a turn, then Min takes a turn, and finally, Tosha takes a turn, and they all did. After that, Michael "Hide and Seek" Barney comes to life Mr. Tenagain "This Old Man" classroom fingers toes Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by the children) # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (sung by Kathy, Min and Tosha) # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish) (sung by Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, Mr. Tenagain, and Barney) # This Old Man (sung by Mr. Tenagain, Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, and Barney) # Ten Little Fingers and Toes (sung by Kathy, Barney, Min, Michael, and Mr. Tenagain) # Aiken Drum (sung by Mr. Tenagain, Barney, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) # The Ants Go Marching (sung by Mr. Tenagain, Michael, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Barney) # A Big Parade Of Numbers (sung by Barney, Min, Tosha, Kathy, Michael, and Mr. Tenagain) # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish) (sung by Tosha, Min, Kathy, Michael, Mr. Tenagain, and Barney) # I Love You (sung by Barney, Tosha, Min, Kathy and Michael) Trivia * Min wears the same dress from "May I Help You?". * Tosha wears the same turtleneck shirt from "Falling for Autumn!". * Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!". * After the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", Michael enters * When Barney comes to life, during a game of “Hide and Seek”, * * * * During the song, “Ten Little Toes”, Michael taps his * Production for this episode took place in 1993. Versions Other differences between two versions are the songs. The song, "This Old Man" was sung in the original and Nickelodeon version, but not in the international version. Also, Scare Factor * Medium to high - A scene of Mr. Tenagain appearing from behind the tree, during a game of “Hide and Seek” can creep some out. *Nightmare - This is another time a picture of Aiken Drum's face is bound to scare more than a few. Quotes: Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Kathy: * Quote 2: * (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", Michael enters ) * Michael: Hi! * Kathy: Hi, Michael! What's up? * Michael: * Tosha: I like your uniform. It’s neat! * Michael: * Kathy: * Min: * Tosha: * Kathy: * * Michael: Okay. I'll be it. Everybody hide, while I count to ten. (puts his soccer ball down) Alright. () Ready? 1, 2, 3 *(Barney comes to life) *Michael: *Mysterious Voice: Ready or not. Here I come. *Michael: Hmm? I wonder who said that? *(Barney ) *Michael: Yikes! Barney! I wonder who said that! *Barney: *Mysterious Voice: Ready or not. Here I come. *Michael: *Barney: *() *Barney: *Mr. Tenagain: (appears behind from the tree) *Barney: *Mr. Tenagain: *Michael: *() *Barney: *Mr. Tenagain: *Barney: *Min: *Barney: *Kathy: *Barney: *Michael: *Mr. Tenagain: *() *Tosha: *Mr. Tenagain: *Tosha: *(The song starts for "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)") *Barney: Quote 3: * (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)") * Michael: * Mr. Tenagain: * Kathy: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: * Min: * Michael: * Mr. Tenagain: * (The song starts for "This Old Man") Quote 4: * (after the song, "This Old Man", ) * Baby Bop: (singing) With a * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Mr. Tenagain: * Baby Bop: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * * Quote 5: * (in the classroom, Baby Bop tries to open the whole box) * Michael: What is it, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I don't know. * Barney: I can't wait to see. * Baby Bop: Oh, it's-- (successfully opens the whole box) * Baby Bop and Kathy: It's-- * Baby Bop: (puts the opened whole box upside down on the table to reveal another box) It's another box. * Kids: Another box? * Baby Bop: Yeah. Oh, it's pretty! This surprise is in ''this box! * Mr. Tenagain: You'll be surprised! (giggling) Ho ho ho! * Baby Bop: (already opened the second box that revealed) Ooh! (puts the opened second box upside down on the table to reveal another box) Um, goodie, goodie! It's-- it's... another box. Now I have 3 boxes. (counts how many boxes she has right now) 1... 2... 3. YAY! * Kathy: Maybe the surprise is in here. * Baby Bop: Oh? * Tosha: (taps Min on the shoulder) Mr. Tenagain's boxes remind me that I want to give a new present to the new baby when it comes. * Mr. Tenagain: A baby?! Is your mommy gonna have a baby? * Tosha: Yes. The doctor says "It's be any day now." * Mr. Tenagain: Ooh! Could it be 1 day, 2, 3 maybe, 4 days, 5, 6, 7, even 8, 9? Could the baby come in 10 days?! (giggling) Ho ho ho! * Kathy: It could take us many days as we have fingers. * (music starts to the song, "Ten Little Fingers and Toes") Quote 6: * (after the song, "Ten Little Fingers and Toes") * Barney: (shakes his fingers and his toes) * Min: * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: * Tosha: * Mr. Tenagain: * Tosha: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * (The story starts for "Ten, Nine, Eight") * Barney: Quote 7: * Kathy: (after the story, "Ten, Nine, Eight") * Mr. Tenagain: * Min: * Mr. Tenagain: * * * * * * * * * * Quote 8: * (after the song, "Aiken Drum", ) * Min: * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: * * * * * * Quote 9: * () * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Barney: * () * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Kids: * Mr. Tenagain: * Michael: * Barney: * () * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: (as he, ) * Kathy: * Barney: * Kathy: * Barney: * () * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * () Quote 10: * (after the song, "The Ants Go Marching") Quote 11: * (Back in the classroom, ) * Michael: * * * * * Quote 12: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "A Big Parade Of Numbers") * Mr. Tenagain: * Baby Bop: * * * Quote 13: * (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish)", ) * * Quote 14: * (after the song, "I Love You") * * Barney Says Version 1 (Having Tens of Fun!) (Script) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! Barney Says (Having Tens of Fun!) Version 2 (Script) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! It all started when Kathy, Min and Tosha take turns playing hopscotch while singing "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe". Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (Having Tens of Fun!) (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent